


The Honeydew Mixes

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Leverage, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Various snippet fics with Companions, working from a prompt list provided bythisbluespiritto me.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 6
Collections: thisbluespirit's Prompts For 2021





	1. slow dance

Liz was able to determine that the fabric of time had been stretched, a mysterious crack growing that only those who had touched a Time Lord's life could see. As she investigated it, she thought she saw a lovely woman, prim and proper, inside a room that reminded her of the Doctor's odd police box somewhat.

It was the first time that the lovely woman looked her in the eyes and mimed a waltz, something Liz could easily mimic, that she suspected this was a purposeful communication attempt. She made it her goal to take note of the crack, and to stare into it until the woman reappeared.

The next time was a foxtrot.

She puzzled at it, made herself replay both times… and thought she might have it. If the hand motion before the dance had meaning — 

— and the next time was yet another dance, with the hand motion before.

The prim woman was giving her numbers! Through the choices of dances, Liz could determine the numerals, and the hand motions were operations. She wrote out what she'd determined, and looked forward to the next dance with her unheard partner. 

It might be nothing, but it might be salvation.


	2. fever/chills

He had figured out the TARDIS was at least somewhat sapient and possessing free will.

The last thing he wanted, though, was for anyone to come and find him this way.

"Don't tell," Turlough said, before shivering further, burrowing into all the blankets he had scrounged.

The TARDIS did not answer aloud; that would not be her way.

As he tossed to his side, though, he realized there was a glass of water, and a pitcher beside it, as well as an aromatic device that helped clear his sinuses.

He'd get through this fever… and she would keep him safe.


	3. ritual

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"What are they doing?"

"Oh, we're here again. Damn. Still worshiping you, old girl."

Sometimes it was disconcerting when the lights in the TARDIS seemed to respond to the Doctor's comments.

"Worship?"

"Hmm, small incident. An invasion, them, some swords and wands… wound up letting the ruler in with their court, and getting them out of the thick of it. Went on to become a guiding light for their world."

"Ahh. So, they worship the TARDIS as a savior?"

"That, and they really like how she sounds when we arrive or leave."

The TARDIS glowed a little brighter.


	4. abduction

"Who are you?"

The simultaneous questions actually made the two handcuffed women take stock of the situation a bit more, one with a nervous smile, the other with calculating measures of the room they were in.

"Victoria Waterfield."

"Zoe Heriot… and I know that name… as if in a dream. Jamie… yes, Jamie used to say it."

"Jamie? Jamie McCrimmon?" Victoria asked excitedly, the smile growing more sincere.

"I think so?" Zoe sighed. "My memories. There's been some sort of a block on them for years. And strange dreams plague me with a life I think I lived, but forgot."

"I never heard of the Doctor's nemeses having that ability, but it might just be one I never heard of," Victoria said.

"The Doctor?"

"Jamie and the Doctor? You can't remember, and that's just tragic. I didn't much care for the travel, in the long run, but I did enjoy the adventures I had."

"And now, ladies, you can have more," came a purring voice, as a sinister looking woman entered the room. "Or is travel still a burden, Miss Waterfield? I am certain, given the lengths Miss Heriot has gone to that she would love to unlock her memories, and join my little venture."

"Not really an auspicious start to this, Miss…?"

"Call me the Rani," she said, tone still on the seductive side as she answered Victoria.

"Somehow, even without my memories, I have a feeling you would want more than they are worth," Zoe said, tensing up when the woman swept closer to them both.

"You think to judge me so swiftly?"

Zoe pulled her arm, and Victoria's, up with the shackles between them. "Not a great impression."

Victoria gave a small laugh. "She has a point, Ms. Rani," she agreed, before she, and Zoe, lunged suddenly, using their bound arms to clothesline the menacing woman. Neither one stopped moving, their surprising move knocking the woman down so they could head for the door that had been used.

"Fast thinker," Zoe said, as they ran into a bland hotel hallway.

"And you, quick as you went with me bunching up like that," Victoria agreed. "Let's get to a telephone. I have a friend I can call to help."

"That's good, because I am certain I don't live in this time at all," Zoe answered.

"Let's hope it is mine, or at least the one I adopted, then!"


	5. strike a pose

When the strange appearances of out of time people and things began cropping up around the countryside, Jo Grant tackled it.

Then some idiot with a dream of rank and the sense of a pigeon had nabbed HER instead of the real culprit.

It was not her fault she buzzed with tachywhatchamacallits. That was the Doctor's fault. Obviously.

By the time the Brig and her husband showed up, she'd stewed on the injustice too long. And despite the Brigadier's hold on her arm, she still turned and flicked her hand under her chin in a decisive gesture at the moron.


	6. to good to be true

Since the misadventure with Victoria, Zoe had thought that maybe she was that much closer to unlocking her memories. Something called a time turner had been acquired, and she was back home, in her own time and place.

Exhausted, she gave herself over to a proper sleep…

…and the next morning she was trying to figure out why she was sore, what those dreams had been. Aggravated, she looked around for her notepad, and saw that yes, she had holes in her memory, that she was supposed to be finding ways to unlock them.

Somewhere, there had to be answers.


	7. rude gesture

Leela's instincts itched every time she saw the girl in the jacket with all the patches. On this stellar cruise, it didn't mark her out as too strange, but the former warrior of the Sevateem never ignored her instincts. 

This was likely why Romana used her as a frontline operative, to determine who was meddling in time streams. 

She kept her investigation as unobtrusive as she could — two interstellar incidents in a row would be pushing what Romana could get her out of — and kept looking for the evidence of time tampering.

Then the girl with black jacket and patches made a gesture that was obscene in forty systems, causing shock in everyone… but the one she had thrown it at.

Leela was moving, but the girl was already throwing something, and the supposed being began choking, the facade of its features melting away like so much plastic.

The screaming, the running, all of that was well-known to Leela, and evidently to the girl. Leela suspected she was underestimating the age, as quickly as she was reacting and handling the agents of the Nestene Consciousness.

"Leela, authorized Time Agent for Gallifrey," she said quickly in one of the lulls.

"Ace. Been a few ticks since I saw a Gallifreyan," Ace told her. "Come on; let's find the main goop. I've got cryo-cannisters to drop in and end this invasion."

Leela smiled, sharp and satisfied by her new ally. "And then we talk?"

"Chocolates and fizzies, all the way!" Ace decreed.


	8. hypnotism

She did not want to relive another moment. The effect of the hypnotism had to be stopped. She couldn't, wouldn't, keep living out these mistakes over and over.

She chose to do it differently.

She tried to befriend Polly, to go back with her and Ben.

She tried not to leave the TARDIS.

Over and again, though, she walked into a life more miserable, no matter what she tried to change.

"Had enough, Miss Chaplet?"

Dodo turned, and the urbane man with black clothing and distinguished facial hair smiled.

"I can end it," he promised, and she took his hand.


	9. trial period

The President of Gallifrey, lately elected, circled the woman who, to this day, preferred clothing that left her limbs free to move, instead of the more confining garb of her station.

"You traveled with the Doctor, before marrying here, and being given leave to stay?" 

Leela lifted her chin, and did not follow the woman with her eyes. "Yes, Lady President."

"What did you think of him?"

"Strange, manipulative, and lonely," Leela answered, having long ago made up her mind about the man she did love, as a child loves an older relative.

The President smiled. "Will you be my agent?"

Now Leela did look at her. She'd come to apply for a guard position, on her own husband's suggestion. This sounded different.

"I want someone who has witness the Doctor's work firsthand, someone who understands that sometimes you must intervene… and recognizes when not to. Time is fraying at the edges, and I need someone willing to investigate the points that it threatens to break at."

"I will not work against him," Leela warned.

"Time and space, no! His interventions normally knit a stronger fabric. These are others, learning how to meddle and doing it for profit or power."

Leela studied the woman, wearing the regalia of office, as this was a formal meeting, and saw something kind in her eyes, something that was not the usual Time Lady aversion to a savage. This was the face of someone who —

"You don't just know of him. You have traveled with him too!"

The President smiled. "In my previous incarnation, I was assigned to help him with a task. I stayed with him at the end of that, and saw many things before eventually finding a way home to Gallifrey."

"Then yes." Leela smiled. "I will be your agent now."


	10. always the bridesmaid

Some days, there were rewards.

She'd seen and done so much, daughter of tranquility and thrown into strife.

As a healer, a scientist, she had given life to so many people, taking little for herself along the way. Nor did she let herself be bitter over that, instead rejoicing as friend after friend found their happiness.

She did not want to think of it as earning happiness to be here now.

She was old, tired, and wanted to spend the last of her life with someone that mattered.

She knocked on the door.

Tegan opened it, and her arms, immediately.


	11. drastic measures

Tegan sat with her toes in the water, while Nyssa shaded her eyes, looking around. The woman they'd just met, Mel, paced, muttering about slippery space pirates.

"None of us have much meat on the bone," Tegan said, voice teasing, but it stopped Mel pacing.

"We're not going to be stranded that long," Mel told her. "My partner will get here."

"Or the Doctor will," Nyssa added. "We'll get by. Empirical testing of the fruit has not made me sick, so we can eat it, and the moisture content is high."

"So no cannibals," Tegan agreed, before they all laughed.


	12. backlash

"You cannot," and Susan's voice was severe, "waltz in and disrupt our lives without consequence, Doctor."

"My dear Susan — "

"No, Doctor," the lion said from one side as he came inside. 

"Aslan," the Doctor said, eyes wide.

"Yes. And this, despite similarities, is not your Susan."

"Oh." The Doctor's face fell, before a look around in wonder at the surroundings. "I did not know we could still come here."

"Narnia knows her friends," Aslan promised. "Walk with me, take your rest, and return to the world of man refreshed."

They did, and Susan settled herself on her throne, curiosity brimming.


	13. do not disturb

All he had wanted was a quiet day somewhere on a world like his own, to celebrate his birthday.

Well, as near as he could figure, having been adding up the days since he began to travel with the Doctor as best he could. The TARDIS, having watched him meticulously estimating time and conversions, had provided him with a clock set to his world's days, and a calendar for same.

That had made him happy in the moment, especially as it was keyed to his elapsed linear time.

Now?

He was so angry and he didn't want to see either of the girls or the Doctor at all. He would just treat the scratches the creature that had come out of the loch had given him and be mad.

One holiday. That's all he'd wanted, and the Doctor had put them down in the middle of a monster mayhem!

Tegan had done her yelling, Nyssa had done her science, and the Doctor had charged merrily along.

No one had even asked why he'd wanted the holiday.

He dropped across his bed sullenly — 

— and sitting on the table there was a single portion frosted cake with card signed by his friends.


	14. sleight of hand

Victoria watched as Jamie tried to mimic the Doctor's trick with a coin. Jamie was so blustery, so passionate about so much, that watching him in a quiet moment was almost as jarring as it was soothing.

So many contradictions in the men she knew, she decided. The Doctor was so reasonable at times in how he approached matters, and then so reckless in the next. Jamie was always the reckless one, it felt like, unless one of them was at risk. Then he would strategize for safety.

"Ha!"

She smiled and clapped as he did it, happy for him.


	15. temptation

Susan held the gun steady, standing over the man in black.

He smirked at her, as he realized just who she was.

"How far the seed has blown from the flower," he said.

She fired, chipping the masonry under him so that a piece struck his cheek.

"You have my attention."

"You are going to take me back to my proper timeline, and I will accept nothing less."

The Master considered, then smiled. It could work to his advantage, if he ran into the Doctor again.

"What's in it for me?" he asked anyway.

"I don't kill you this time."

This time.

She said those words, and the Master felt his reality shudder. This was not the first time they had done this dance.

She had made good on the threat with the gun before.

"We're stuck in a chronal loop," he mused.

"Yes. I am certain that he did this on purpose. Because of the War."

"Let me up, Ms. Foreman, and I am at your service in this," the Master said. "I refuse to be manipulated by him and his sense of propriety."

Susan snorted indelicately. "You nor I. Strange events, strange bedfellows, but this time we win."


	16. breaking and entering

"No, not a good idea," the tall, lanky man said as he dramatically leaned his back against the blue panels of the call box. "How did you even notice it, Miss?"

Parker, who had been caught off guard, and how was that even possible, stiffened. No one had ever caught her in the act. Not even Archie.

"It's here, big and bright and a puzzle," she answered.

"Hmm, yes, well, most people ignore it. And I suggest you do as well, Miss." He smiled, not a bit unhappy or even mad at the youth trying to break into the box.

"You're not like others."

"Neither are you, if you see the TARDIS."

She scrunched her nose up, then shook her head. This was strange, and Archie said strange people were the dangerous ones.

"Leaving now." She backed away, keeping him in sight. He turned, opening the door and going in, with Parker's sharp eyes catching an impossible expanse of something strange before the door closed. She hurried to scale the building,t o get high ground, and heard the strangest wheezing, mechanical noises. When she looked, the blue box was vanishing from sight.

Maybe telling Archie wasn't a great idea.


	17. reservations

He was trying to be the most correct gentleman possible, even as they had to play into their covers as a couple sharing a special anniversary.

He didn't want to be a gentleman, not when Ms. Shaw was delightfully savoring her food quite that way. He had caught himself staring too many times as the spoon vanished between her lips, and felt every single appreciative noise in his loins.

"Alistair?"

Belatedly, he realized that was their contact, and made himself focus with a bit of disappointment.

For all he was a gentleman, contact meant losing her company all too soon.


	18. pet names

"Ace."

"Ace!"

"DOROTHY!"

As expected the last got the woman to turn from what she'd been working on, reaching up to knock the headphones off.

"Sorry, Brig," she said, while sizing up the woman next to him. Prim, proper, hint of mischief around the eyes? Was the Brig trying to set her up again? That hadn't worked with his daughter so well.

"This is Susan Foreman," and he paused, obviously checking to see if the name registered, "who is trying to piece together some pieces from our eccentric traveling friend."

Ace's eyes went wide, as that could only mean one person. "You knew the Professor?"

Susan smiled at that name, but apparently the Brig had warned her over Ace's name for the Doctor. "A bit. As he was my guardian when I was young, by virtue of being my grandfather."

Ace's smile lit up the room, and she knew it. "He talked about you a couple of times! Never by name, but I'd gotten the impression you settled in a future part of Earth?"

Susan came over to the work station. "Time has been odd, and I have not stayed where I was," she admitted. "You'll help?"

"I sure will!"


	19. fidgetting

"Duchess — "

"Don't start. Women do this all the time." 

Ben sighed, still not at ease, even as he put a book in the small case for her. "You're handling this as smooth as anything, but it's a baby on the way!"

Polly looked at him, slowly crumpling the kerchief she was running between her fingers to keep calm.

"Ben, I have my own nerves. I can't cope with yours on top of it, dear."

He looked abashed, and moved to kiss her, before quickly finishing the valise. "You're right. Come on; let's go get our baby here to spoil rotten!"


	20. sleepwalking

"I did it again, wound up lost inside the TARDIS," Tegan said softly, settling on the edge of Nyssa's bed. "Will I ever be free of that?"

Nyssa laid a hand on hers. "The Mara is not something you will be over, not really."

Tegan laughed, bitterly. "Aren't you supposed to reassure me?"

Nyssa smiled, sadly, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "All I can do for that, Tegan, is promise to be there for you. At least your sleepwalking is in a safe place. The TARDIS won't let you come to harm."

Tegan sighed, but nodded, trusting that.


	21. seduction

Both women dropped on the couch, breathless from the race to acquire the remote control. It was in the elder's hand, and a bright smile lit both faces.

"You are entirely unfair to my pulse and composure," Sarah said, not even turning on the television yet.

Ace reached and took her free hand, squeezing. "Good," she told her friend. "Should I lean over and whisper a few things I thought of that are better than telly? Right up against your ear, and tell you these delicious thoughts?"

Sarah set the remote down, and leaned over to make her ear available.


	22. midnight snack

It wasn't his fault.

The blob had looked like one of those… jello things they'd had that once on a space station.

Jamie still ducked around a corner when he heard Zoe and the Doctor coming down the corridor, as Zoe had not yet forgiven him his little snack.

He really did feel awful that it had been a souvenir from that water and ice world.

"…at least it wasn't an actual alien," he heard Zoe say. 

"No, dear. And Jamie is a walking appetite. We'll visit again."

Jamie's eyes had gone wide at the possibility, but he remained hidden.


	23. morning coffee

"Is this seat taken?" Harry asked the young lady sitting alone, reading over a newspaper with avid interest.

The woman looked up, blinked, then smiled.

"Sit. Name's Vicki. Waiting on my friends to finish up so I can go visit them."

"Oh? Harry Sullivan," Harry told her, before adding sugar to the bitter coffee this place served.

"Teachers over at the school. Surprise visits shouldn't impact work, though," she told him. "And I have all day, more if I like, to see them."

Harry gave a polite smile to that, nodding. He pulled out his own paper, leaving her alone.


	24. examination / checkup

"Warrior Queen, hmm?"

Peri ducked her head down, before laughing. "Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

Grace joined the merry sound with her own. "I figured out it goes with him. So, let's get you checked over, make sure you don't have any interstellar bugs, or worse, chronological ones."

"That wouldn't be good at all. It seems like, ever since the poisoning he saved me from, I don't get as ill." Peri shrugged. "Or maybe I wasn't before that. The TARDIS can be odd with his companions."

"I wasn't in it much while he was here."

"Maybe that was for the best."


	25. victory dance

"Did you know," Sarah began, totally ignoring the alien of the week to share a fact with Luke and the others. "Vespasials cannot tolerate physical affection in the least? It weakens their psionic shields that protect them from their environments."

"So, like, if I were kissing someone," Clyde said, "these Vespers would just poof?"

The aliens started milling around them, and Romana thought they all looked thoroughly confused.

"Let's put it to the test," she suddenly announced, stepping into Sarah's space over the objections.

"Ahh let me get my lipstick on," Sarah protested, already pulling it out… and she aimed it at the shiny orb above them.

When that shattered, and the Vespasials popped like soap bubbles, Romana grinned at her.

"Quick thinking; I don't carry a sonic."

"I still want to see a kiss," Clyde announced, as Luke considered the subterfuge, and why the aliens had been confused rather than rushing to stop them.

"You would, but it would not be proper to kiss the president of a planet when there's no excuse," Sarah fussed at him.

"Hmm, this president finds a kiss to be ample reward for the bravery of your planet," Roman said, stealing a long kiss.


	26. public relations

"Excuse —"

"Pardon —"

The gentleman stopped speaking, abashed at his rudeness, but the lady was just as off her stride by nearly barreling over him. The autumn winds stirred a few colorful leaves, before she looked at him properly, eyes going wide.

"Oh, I truly must apologize. I've come at the wrong time."

The man gazed at her a long moment, then gave an avuncular smile for her.

"Spring, some years back, Miss Romana. I will gladly assist you then."

"Ahh yes, rain, bleak outlooks, and sometimes cold," she said before dashing off rather than tangle him further in a wrong moment.

* * *

  
"Terrible weather," she said, and the soldier at the door did his best not to blink at how suddenly she'd come around the corner. She pulled out a folio, flipping it open, and he, if anything, grew more ramrod straight but moved so she could enter. "Entirely too wet," she was saying as she entered the office.

"Just a mo — "

Romana smiled at the very proper man in his daily uniform. "Brigadier, I haven't much time, and already got sidetracked in your later years. I come asking for aid with an invasion here on Earth that could spiral out into the known galaxies."

"You're a friend of the Doctor," he said wearily. "We just finished with an invasion."

"It was a feint, much like one we recently — hmm, comparatively recently? — had on Gallifrey. Last incarnation for me; picked up this model while traveling with him."

"Fetching," he said absently, before readying to work.

* * *

  
She found him in his beloved garden, summer just starting and the flowers lovely in their colors.

"You were most helpful!"

The Brigadier, retired, turned to look at her. "You were last here, for my linear perspective, half a year ago."

"I know. I wanted to say thank you, and didn't get a chance last time, what with my guards arriving to escort me home."

"All gratitude goes the other direction, Miss Romana." He paused, then looked at her intently. "Still holding office?"

She nodded. "Might I beg for a few blooms you would cut anyway to brighten my office?"

"I do suppose I can do better than that for a visiting dignitary."

* * *

  
The young woman would remain asleep; Romana had more tech than a sonic to see to such. She slipped in out of the cold, though winter was barely upon them, and pressed a hand to the man's.

He blinked his eyes open, looking up. Nor did it take him long at all to place her, his mind carrying adventures strongly to give comfort as he waned.

"I did not expect it to be you."

"He may yet," she said. "Bending rules to be here, actually."

He smiled weakly for that, and managed to squeeze the fingers against his palm.

"Still President?"

"A matter of opinion and time."

He chuckled.

"I wish we'd had more of that latter, Miss Romana. Quite a sensible woman."

"And you, ever a dear friend to us," she said, not protesting when he slipped back into sleep.

She remained a bit, stretching this loop to savor against the war at home.

"Just be firm, and keep your heart," she whispered in benediction, knowing this wasn't quite the end.

She left, before she really did something to break more rules.


	27. pick up line

The older woman drinking champagne alone by the windows caught Grace's eye. She hated these things, but had never seen someone actively avoid the forced mingling. Perhaps she should let the woman be, but something drew her that way. 

"Mind if I take up space here?" she asked, announcing herself in case the woman was lost in some reverie. 

The elder woman looked, and then her eyes widened. "You're Doctor Holloway?"

Grace was a little surprised, especially as that was an English accent. 

"Yes?"

Dammit, she really ought not let that much uncertainty show in unfamiliar environments.

"No, wait… cardiologist. I suppose the chances of you being here weren't so infinitesimal after all." The woman gave her a nod. "Liz Shaw, here because I helped design the new artificial heart."

That slipped right past Grace's awareness, still stuck on the recognition. "I'm sorry, but you know of me?"

Liz nodded, and sipped her champagne. "I still advise for a group that tries to monitor for when a certain undocumented person visits in his timely fashion. Your name came up on a recent one."

Grace's curiosity ratcheted up several notches. "Someone tracks him? Wait, which one?"

"Both. The nefarious one has a long file with us. The other… well. We owe him much through the years."

"Dr. Shaw? Please don't take this as too forward, but would you mind maybe going back to my place so we can discuss it more?"

"Dr. Holloway, I would gladly do so. Not often I get the chance to actually talk to people who have met him that were not my colleagues in that group."

"Then, I suppose as soon as it's a timely chance to break away, we will," Grace said. "Call me Grace?"

"Only if you use Liz."

"Easy enough," Grace promised her.


	28. raincheck

She sorted through her belongings, trying to decide what should go. So many mementos, mostly slips of paper, little pins, or buttons, acquired through her travels.

One, though, had been in her bag when she left. A note, and it made her misty to even read it.

"Mel, consider this a voucher for a trip some day. We'll go to that restaurant at the end of the universe you read about. — The Doctor"

She didn't expect it to ever come to pass. The Doctor did not like too many reminders of the past.

She put it in the keep pile.


	29. joyride

Ian minded the twisting road even as Barbara was the one driving. A country holiday had seemed such a good idea.

"If you had to name your top five times or planets visited, could you?" she asked, as nonchalant at the twist in the road as she'd ever been about mortal peril.

It was one reason he loved her so.

"Not in a million years. We saw so much, learned more than I dreamed of."

Barbara laughed brightly. "I dream of learning far more, just from my own time and place."

Ian smiled, nodding. "So we shall. Learning never ends."


	30. tiebreaker

"Alright, ladies," Ace said, drawling the word, until even Peri rolled her eyes, "you two are tied in this round. So, time for a dare."

"Why do you always pick dares as the tiebreaker?" Mel complained.

"Because neither of you have any shame sharing your sordid histories," Ace retaliated. 

"So the dare?" Peri prompted.

"Kiss. A simple enough dare. First one to chicken out loses," Ace decided.

Mel ducked her head, then looked at Peri, before looking back at Ace. "She wins, I chicken out now."

Peri looked disappointed, and Ace sighed.

"For time's sake, Mel, would you just try to get past your nerves?" Ace said bluntly, throwing aside subtle for an immediate resolution.

The demand made Peri sharpen her attention. "Mel?" When Mel looked away, Peri stepped closer. "Do you like me? Is that why you refused the dare?"

"Yes," Mel said miserably. 

"Good news. I like you too. Asked Ace to slip that one in," Peri told her.

Mel looked up at her then, eyes showing hope. 

The next moment, Peri was stealing the desired kiss, and Ace wanted to let off a cheer for them finally getting past this hurdle.

It was more than past time.


End file.
